Being Sick Has Never Been So Great
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Marcus has to stay home at school due to having a cold. He's bored out of his mind, but Gar-chan, his female Garchomp, might be able to change that. M for straight Pokephilia.


**Being Sick Has Never Been So Great**

**We've all felt that at least one time we were sick, yeah? Usually because we're missing day of school, but our bro in this story, Marcus, is about to experience another reason why being sick is so good. Read it and see!**

* * *

I'm supposed to be in school today. Yep, should've had my uniform on and heading out the door with no breakfast and greeting my parents while heading out the door as usual. Instead, I'm in my bed, the lights off with the only light being the sunlight, which looks like different size spots from the trees that are right in front of my window. No sounds but the birds chirping, the cicadas going, and the cool wind blowing. It's 7am and I'm in the bed in my pajamas. I'm sniffling and sneezing, with the occasional coughing. I'm just sitting in my bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling while blowing some of the strands of my short, spiky black hair out of my same-colored eyes. "Ugh...I'm so bored... I'd rather be at school with my bros or playing my Ps2 if Mom had let me..." Yeah, Mom was the one who made me stay home and doesn't want me doing anything but just rest. Even Dad agreed, even though he snuck my DS and my most favorite Pokemon game (Heartgold) inside of it; I love Dad, he understood my love for games. Mom doesn't understand that, but I still love to death for just simply taking care of me, so I should just lay low for a while.

"Maybe I should just get on my game, though..." I said, but then the sound of my door opening brought attention. Thinking it's Mom, I quickly hide my DS in my shirt, not wanting her to see. "...Gar?" "Huh? Oh..." It was just Gar-chan, my female Garchomp. Yep, I'm a Pokemon trainer, in the games and in real life, the latter being much better, of course. She was my first Pokemon ever, the one I found in a random patch of grass as a Gible five years ago. She's honestly the only girl I ever hang out with, not counting my Mom or my other female relatives. We have a special bond and I'll always keep her, no matter what. I sit up and hand-gesture her to come here. "Gar." She nodded and closed the door, coming closer to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I petted her head, which is what she loves me to do. "Hey, girl. I'm a little sick today, so that's why I didn't go to school today." "Gar!" She seemed happy about that, and I can't blame her; whenever I have to go to school, she stays here at home, waiting for me for at least 6 hours, and jumping on me whenever I come home. Rarely do I stay home, so now I can hang with her the whole day, which is especially nice since I was bored out of my mind and I'd rather hang with her than play the game, anyway. "Man, I don't know how I just randomly come down with a cold, y'know. I was perfectly fine yesterday." "Gar..." I plop down on the pillow and she plops down right next to me. "You don't have to hang with me if you don't want to. Besides, I would really hate it if you got sick, too." "Gaar!" She shook her head and wrapped me in a hug. "A-awww, okay, then! I love having such a caring friend like you!" "Gaaaar~!" She blushed and cackled happily. God, she's so adorable!

"Honey? Are you still awake?" "Oh, Mom!" Gar-chan and I sat back up as Mom came in the room. She had a bottle of blue medicine in her hands. "Here, some medicine. It should help with your cold." "Uh-uh..." Damn, it's that blue medicine, I HATE that medicine! It's a liquid medicine, but the taste is so awful, I'd rather drink spoiled milk. "Oh, no, no, no, no need for medicine-ACHOO!" Damnit sneeze, you couldn't had came sooner? "I think you just proved my point, now here! I know it's disgusting, but it cures your colds everytime, does it not?" "W-Well yeah, but...fine..." I reluctantly take the medicine from her. "Alright, you take that, and I'll make you your favorite soup later! Gar-chan, please continue taking care of him, too!" "Gar~!" "Okay, thanks, Mom!" And with that, she closes the door back out. I make a slight grunt as I open the bottle up. "Uggghhhh, I hate this damn thing. I really don't want to- huh, ha-hey!" Gar-chan snatches the bottle away from me in a swift snatch. What the deuce, does she not want me to take it because I said I hated it? "Gar..." She examined the bottle and then looked down at herself; I don't know what she was doing, but I wanted to get rid of this coughing, NOW. "Can I get that back, please? I don't want to, but I really have to take...it..." I stop talking as I gasp at the next action she took; pouring the medicine all over her body, starting from her chest all the way down to her legs. "Uh, umm..." I really don't know what to say. Does she really want me to take the medicine by...licking it off her body? "Gar!" She pointed to her body and yep, I was right. "...Well, I guess it'll help to forget about the bad flavor, I guess. W-Well, okay then, here I go..."

I got closer to her and slowly, pressed my tongue against her chest. "G-Gaaar!" She flinched a little, and the medicine was still godawful, but nonetheless, I still lapped it up off of her. Her chest was hard and warm, and I could feel her bodyheat. It felt kind of weird doing this, but I didn't hate it or anything. I slid my tongue down her chest, lapping up the disgusting medicine, but doing such a thing, I forgot all about the horrid taste at the time. "Gaaaar~!" She moaned out a satisfied growl, which was kind of hot to me for some reason. I slid my tongue up and down her chest while pecking it a few times. I could tell she was definitely liking this, as I could see a wet spot coming from right between her legs. I went down her legs and flicked the medicine off, while nibbling at her big, sexy thighs. I never tried doing this before, and my god, don't I wish I did sooner. After getting it all off, I brung my head up from her, a grin on my face while it was a bit red. "Gar-chan, I think I need a bit more medicine~." "Gaaaa~" She understood and poured the medicine in one spot; her pussy. "Mmmm..." I drooled as she sexily poured it all over it, her own juices getting mixed in with the medicine. She spread her legs wide for me while giving me a seductive look. "Hmm hmm, thanks for the meal~!" I bent my head down and slapped my tongue against her vagina. "GAaar, aaa!" She roared out in pleasure. Her juices tasted much better than the medicine as I happily ate her out. Her legs trembled before she eventually wrapped them around my body, obviously wanting me to continue. I gladly do as I start sucking the liquids, making her moan out even more. "Gaar, Gaaar!" I was also getting excited myself as I felt my erection pressing against the bed. I'm not sure if it would be as good with a human girl, but I highly doubt it, this was pure heaven for me, even better than the time in Heartgold when I captured a shiny Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, ALL without masterballs!

I slid my tongue inside of her and curled it around. "Gggg!" She pressed my head down with the side of her arm, and thank-god fully not with her spike. Her insides were warm and delicious and for a second, completely forgot about the medicine. I was just enjoying tasting her delicious hot body. I tried putting my hand through her legs and she eventually got the idea as she released her legs and arm. I took my tongue away and replaced it with two fingers. She gasped out and trapped my arm with her legs as I brought my head up to her. "Gar..." "Mmmph!" She surprised me by bringing her lips to mine while wrapping her arm around my back. "Mmm..." I rejected not one bit as I pressed my lips harder against hers. They were soft and warm against my cold lips. I used my other hand to caress the back of her head and slid it all the way to her butt. I gave it a hard squeeze and she took her lips away from mine in a split second before bringing them back to mine. "Gaaa~" Her ass was so soft and squeezable, I just couldn't take my hand away. This beats big boobs any day. She slid her tongue in my mouth and rubbed it against mine. Drool slid down our mouths but I didn't care. I worked my hands inside of her faster as she clenched my arm with her legs harder. It was starting to hurt a bit, but there's no way I would tell her to stop. "Haaa..." "Gaaar..." Needing air, we broke our mouths away from each other. Hanging her tongue out, she still had that sexy, seductive look on her face while very carefully stroking my face with her claw. With a few more strokes of my hand, she roared out and liquids came out of her. It got on my hand and a bit on my arm and on the sheets, but I didn't mind one bit. "Haaah..." Without even thinking, I licked it off my arm and hand. If anything, it tasted way better than that shit medicine. Why couldn't THIS be my medicine?

"Guh!" "Gaaar~" I felt Gar-chan's claw rub my erection. "Gaa.." She used her two claws to pull my pants down and then eventually my boxers. "Oh.." I sighed as my boner finally wasn't trapped in those pants anymore. She hungrily stared at my dick as she brought her head down. "Uh, uhh!" I flicked my shoulders up in reaction when she pressed her tongue against my dick. She flicked at my tip while trailing her tongue down my shaft. "Ohh, ohh!" I moaned softly as I enjoyed the pleasure she was getting me. "Oh Gar-chan, this feels so good..." She then brought her head up then inserted it inside her mouth. "Ya-ahh!" I let out a slight scream. She bobbed her head at normal speed while wrapping her arms around me. "Ahh, ohh, k-keep going, Gar-chan..." I gasped out from the enormous amount of pleasure I was receiving. I even slapped my hands down on her head to take more in. I flung my head back and constantly moaned and gasped as she started to go faster. "Haah..Haah...G-Gar-chan, if you keep going at such a speed, I-I'll..." Almost at my limit, I try moving her head away so she doesn't accidentally swallow it, but she refuses to do that as she wraps her arm around mine to stop. "B-But Gar-chan, I-I'm, cumming!" I let out a long gasp as I finally release. "Gggg!" She takes in as much as she can before finally removing her mouth. "Haah...haah..." I pant a little from exhaustion, but then only to harshly cough a few times, pressing my hand against my chest. "G-Gar!" She patted my back a few times with a worried expression on her face.

"Haaa...Haaa... I think I'm fine. However, I still, um... if you don't reject, I was hoping we could, uhhmm... _go that far_, if that's o-okay with you..." I looked up at her. "..." She didn't say anything for a while, but she then pushed down back on the pillow with lots of force. "Uhh!" Air left my body for a second before coughing a few times. Was she angry with me for saying that? I mean, after all that, you think she would go along with this. "Wah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" "Gaaar!" What Gar-chan did next was not hurt me, but rather, get on me. Without any waiting, she pushed herself down on my dick. "G-Ggg..." She grunted only a little as I did the same. She immediately moved her own self with already quick speed. "Aahh, Gar-chan!" I called her name out in complete pleasure. Her pussy felt great, warm and somewhat tight. Her ass would slap against my legs everytime she came down and I grasped her sides to make her ride me harder. "Gaar, Gaar!" Gar-chan flicked her tongue out while swaying her head about. She must have felt REALLY good, and so was I; this was the best feeling I've ever had in my life. Gar-chan continuously moaned out as I gripped both her arms and thrusted into her harder, making her roar out even louder. "***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***" 3 more painful coughs came out of me. Fuck, this stupid cold was ruining the moment. "This feels so good, Gar-chan, even with this stupid cold. Do you also feel it?" "Gar! Gar!" She nodded happily in reply and went even more faster. "Mmm, Gar-chan, I'm gonna cu-" "Marcus?" "UWAH?!" My mom's voice! "A-Ahh!" I, at the worst time possible, cum inside of her. "Gaaaar~!" She let out a long, satisfied moan as she threw her head back, then flung it right back down in pure shock. She must have saw mom, too. We both fell silent with nothing but the sound of our panting of fatigue and fear.

Shit, shit, shit, I am SOOO damn screwed. There's no way mom would accept this, me having sex and especially with a Pokemon! Will she take Gar-chan away? Or will I get the punishment of a lifetime? The many different possible outcomes leave my face blue. Shaking, I look over Gar-chan's side to look at her; she wasn't angry looking, but rather, surprised. She stood there holding a bowl with steam coming out of it, probably the soup she said she would make for me. "Oh! Well, now!" She walked over to the side of my bed and sat the soup down on the table. Gar-chan instantly got off me and I hid the bottom part of myself with my blanket. "Mom, b-before anything, listen! ***COUGH**COUGH* **P-please don't do anything to Gar-chan! I was the one who asked to do this, so put all the blame on me! Please, I don't care how bad the punishment is!" "..." Mom looked at me for a while before laughing. Huh? What is going on? "Ha hah hah, you silly one, you! I would never do anything to you or Gar-chan! And what you two were doing...who cares?!" "Wh-Wha?" "G-Gar?" Gar-chan and I looked at each with the same confused expression; Mom didn't care? Something like this, you think she'd have a reaction... "Now, you should eat your soup. And Gar-chan, thanks for taking care of him...in your way." "Gar~... " Gar-chan looked away, embarrassed. "Well, I'll be out, now." And with that, she left. "...Hm. Oh, and I also have to thank you, too. You made my boring, sick morning totally worthwhile. Thank you!" I pecked her cheek, getting a happy "Gar~" and a slight giggle. God damn, she's so cute. I take the soup and blow it, taking a sip; delicious, but Gar-chan is way better tasting, hee hee.

"I can't wait to tell the guys at school about this! They'll be sooo proud of me~!" And actually, it's because I was sick that this all even happened. However, I don't that to be the ONLY times we do things like this. After sipping another spoonful, I turn to Gar-chan. "So, Gar-chan...all that stuff we were doing... you think, um..." My face began glowing red. "You think we could...we could do this on a regular basis?" "!" She seemed pretty surprised at my question, but nonetheless, she nodded her head happily. "Hm hm, I'm glad to hear it!" Before, I used to hate getting sick because it was so goddamn boring! But now, thanks to Gar-chan, getting sick is now a blessing.

* * *

**Lucky guy. And now, to do some more requests. Hope you enjoyed and see ya soon!**


End file.
